YO BOSS
by hanagrace
Summary: Ayuzawa Misaki, an efficient employee of Walker Company. She is dedicated to her work and things are going good until she meets with a certain blondie. Wait who is he ? What does he want? Please check out the summary.. MisakiXUsui


**This is my second fanfic for Maid Sama. Hope you guys enjoy it..**

Ayuzawa Misaki, aged 23, a diligent and efficient employee, working for 'The Walker's Company' in order to support her family. She is a pretty looking young female with a fierce attitude. Those who dare approach her with any ill attitude she shows them no mercy.

But at the same time she has a very tender heart. She readily helps people in need and treasures and protects the people whom she loves. Many a times many of the male employee tried hitting on her and asked her out. But she was unwavered by their approach. She turned everyone down and had her pride of being independent.

Her best friends were Sakura and Shizuko who worked along with her and together they always had great fun. This was the life of our Misaki until -

**MISAKI'S POV**

I woke up this morning earlier than usual.. Man why do I have complete all the work of that useless manager.. Can't he be more responsible in finishing his work.. I have to go to office earlier than usual just because of that man.

I reached my office at 8 00 and started off the day by completing the file works as people stated filing into the office after sometime.

"Good Morning Misaki! Early again today? " said Sakura in her cheerful tone.

"Good Morning Sakura and Shizuko.. Yes it can't be helped na? And you know the person responsible for this ne?"

"Yes Misaki we understand" "said Shizuko in a concerning tone.

"One day seriously I'm going to strangle him with my hands" I said fuming with anger.

"Relax Misaki. Take a chill pill" said Sakura laughing nervously.

"Speak of the devil"

"Misaki I hope the files are done. Please come to my office in 5 minutes" said the manager approaching us.

"Yes sir" I said hiding the venom in my voice.

"Spare him Misaki" said Shizuko grinning at me.

"Yes Yes! Well catch you both later." I said and headed towards the office.

**After 2 Hrs**

**NORMAL POV**

"Can I have everyone's attention for a moment?" said the manager to everyone.

Everyone's head were raised to pay attention to their manager. Our Misaki as sincere as she is, was deeply engrossed in her work and did not pay attention to him.

"Ahem! Everyone includes you too Miss. Ayuzawa"

She raised her head and replied "Oh! I am sorry Manager.. Please carry on."

"Thank you" said the manager and continued "Well we have a new employee today. I would like to introduce  
Hiro Tsubaki! I would like you all to help him get settled with his work."

A blond hottie with emerald-green eyes stepped forward much to the girls delight. There were few gasps and squeals heard among the employees. Misaki was least affected by his appearance and waited for the manager to get done with his boring speech or what so ever he came for.

"Thank you manager. Hello everyone. I am Hiro Tsubaki. Please treat me under your care."

"You may start your work from now Mr. Hiro. Miss Hana I would like you to take Mr. Hiro to the empty cabin. And Miss Ayuzawa I would like you to come to my room."

"Sure sir!" said Misaki and followed the manager.

While on the other hand the female employees were way to excited to have the new employee among them. They readily flocked towards him to help him and get their chances to talk with him.

**Inside Manager's room**

"Miss Ayuzawa I would like you assist Mr. Hiro with his work and also I want you to guide him around our office in the afternoon since he is new here. Got that?"

"But sir can't you ask anyone else to handle this work. I have lots of file works to be completed."

"No Miss Ayuzawa I want you to personally to take care of him. I know you are capable enough to do this. The file works can be taken care later. Any questions?"

"No sir. I'll take my leave" "but in her mind she had thought _' Can I kill you now sir?'_

**MISAKI'S POV**

_Why is that guy asking me to act as that new employee's escort or something. I feel that the new guy is getting some sort of VIP attention. Maybe he is some rich dude's son! Yes has to be that!_ , I thought.

I went back to work while I realized the office had become a bit noisier. Damn that NEW EMPLOYEE.

Time went by really quickly and it was almost 5 minutes to one. *SIGH* Lunch time. After this I have my escort business to do. Gosh so tiring.

Sakura and Shizuko headed towards my cabin and I joined along with them and headed towards the cafeteria.

This is when the next headache starts. Sakura's squealing starts now.

"Gosh isn't he handsome! He is super cool and his attitude towards people is so elegant and gentle. I really can't believe he is an employee here. He gives out a rich guy's vibe. Don't you think Shizuko and Misaki? Don't you? , Don't you?"

"I do agree with you Sakura. His mannerism is totally like a high-class person." said Shizuko.

"Ya Ya whatever" I said sighing deeply.

"Gee what's with you Misaki get a life man!" said Sakura frowning at me.

"Seriously Sakura looking at your excitement I seriously wish that the manager should have given you the 'assisting the new employee' role " I said

"What are you saying Misaki? What assisting?" asked Sakura eagerly.

"Ya the manager asked me to help that guy and show him around the office building it seems. This is so annoying" I said having an annoyed expression on my face.

"Uwahh you are such a lucky bug Misaki. Girls are finding opportunities to talk to him and you get one! How lucky can you get?"

"What's lucky about this Sakura?" Myself and Shizuko asked in unison in an annoyed tone.

"Never mind you guys don't get it." said Sakura in slight disappointment.

"Anyways I better get going. See you later guys" I said and quickly got out of the cafeteria.

I went in search of the new employee.  
_'What was his name again? Hiro right ? Hiro what? hmm nevermind Hiro is just fine.'_ I thought to myself.

I found him in his cabin which was like 10 cabins away from mine. I walked towards his direction and I think he noticed my presence. I went up and put my hand forward and introduced myself.

"Hello my name is Ayuzawa Misaki. I've been ask to personally assist you. If you have any questions or doubts regarding your work please feel free to approach me."

He shook my and replied "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Ayuzawa and thank you for your help."

"Don't mention it. And anyways I was asked to show you around the place. So if you are free do you want to come along now?" I said, hoping that he would say no.

"Sure I would love to. Just give me a second" he said and stacked the papers on the desk.

I sighed out really loud and quickly turned, hoping that he did not hear it or that's what she thought.  
Then I walked around the office showing him all the places and utilities available in the building.

And then his questioning started:

"Miss Ayuzawa is there an ATM available here? ; Miss Ayuzawa how many employees work here; Miss Ayuzawa blah blah blah blah "

That's it I snapped out of my patience and I started yelling at him.

"Hey are you trying to test my patience here. Seriously why do you have to know so many unwanted things . Do you even realize I am sacrificing my work just to do some escort work. Please keep your mouth shut for a while.

He just stood there dumbstruck then I realized I had crossed the line and vent out all my frustration on him.

"I'm sorry Mr. Hiro I was just too-" then he interrupted me "I understand Miss Ayuzawa you were already overloaded with stuff I guess. I just wanted to have a general idea about this office."

"No you are right. Don't worry I will give you all the details I know about the company."  
Then I started with my ramblings about the company, work place, employees and manager etc. I completed with giving him information and I was slightly panting.

He stood there stunned for a moment again and started to laugh his head off. I was seriously pissed at him because I wasted all my energy to tell him stuff and he just laughs at me. This guy gets on my nerves.

"Hey what is so funny? " I yelled at him, my face red with anger.

"Nothing that was just one hell a lot of words that flew out of your mouth" he said slightly chuckling at me.

I just glared at him and just walked off without saying any word. Seriously what was that guy thinking. Hmph I don't care I'm done with my work.

Saying this I packed my things and decided to leave early since I had a very bad headache. I went home, took a shower, had some coffee and slight snack and went to sleep hoping tomorrow would be better.

**RISE AND SHINE**

**NEXT DAY**

I went to my office next day hoping that I would not come across that idiot Hiro nor the stupid manager.  
As I entered I found Sakura literally jumping over me and squealing excitedly.

"Hey how did go? Was it good ? How was he?"

Thinking about yesterday made my blood boil and I replied "To put it in one word simply annoying and that's it"

"What? was he that bad?" asked Shizuko in her usual monotone.

"Bad is not the word to describe him. He is simply irritating, annoying, awful and did I say annoying? there you have it"

"Aww Misa-chan hates me ah? Don't you know it's bad to talk about people behind their backs" said a familiar tone which I seriously despised.

I turned to look at him and he just gave me an irritating smirk. I just casually replied

"Oh I am sorry Mr. Hiro you are right! I shouldn't speak behind people's back! But I don't mind telling you face to face.. Mr. Hiro I seriously hate you can you stay out of my way." saying this I walked away.

"Ok Miss Ayuzawa I really apologize for what I did ok? " he said in a muffled tone which seemed like he tried to control his laughter.

I ignored it and I went to my cabin to carry on with my work. Throughout the morning he constantly approached me with some doubts or the other. I cooled myself and helped him out since they were work related. After a while I lost my patience when he asked me

"Misaki do you know the way to the Men's washroom?"

"Why the hell are you asking me such a ridiculous question you baka and don't you call me Misaki.." I yelled at him.

"You were the one who told me to approach you when I had any enquiry" he said innocently.

"I meant work related you stupid ". I started screaming at him and people's attention turned towards us.

"But Misa-chan you were the one-" I did not pay attention to him when I found the manager approaching us.

"What is going on Miss Ayuzawa? Why are you creating a scene here?"

"Nothing sir he just keeps asking me unrelated questions. It's just annoying.."

"Didn't I tell you to help him out if he needed your assistance."

"But sir"

"No buts just listen to him. He is your boss for god sake."

I saw Hiro's face suddenly frown. And the words replied in my mind and then I reacted.

"Wait he is my what?"

People started murmuring among themselves. That's when Hiro butted in.

"Okay guys game is over. I am the new CEO of the company.. Your boss TAKUMI WALKER..."

**So guys what do you think.. do you like it.. Please post you reviews about this chapter.. **  
**I'll try writing both of the fanfics simultaneously. And please lend your support for this fanfic as well...**


End file.
